Would you accept us?
by babythisislife
Summary: Rin has discovered that she has a growing attraction to Sesshomaru that she wants to explore. When they both do something unspeakable what will the outcome be? Can Sesshomaru live with what is to come? Love, tragedy, and many different roads will be explored. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**_Heyyy :D I know it's been a while buuuuuut I'm back now for a while hopefully. I think I'm gonna make a whole bunch of first chapters for stories and see which ones people like so please tell me if you like this one. I think I could make something really good with this if you all find it interesting. _**

**_-Ena_**

"Give it up Koga, I've been here for a week and he's not coming" I said sitting in the wolf den.

"He'll be here, I have faith. I didn't want to do this and it's nothing against you Rin." He was behind me in a flash with his arm wrapped around my waist. Before I knew what was going on he ran a long claw down my side splitting my dress and drawing a disgusting river of blood. "Sesshomaru-sama!" I yelped as an automatic reaction.

Damn it! Now I was sure he would be here. We had made a deal a long time ago that if I called for him he would be there after I had been stolen by a group of monks who were determined to make Sesshomaru let go of his evil hold on me.

_"Rin, from now on if you want to be saved then you can call for me. I'll be there to get you as soon as I can when you call but I won't come for you unless I know you want me to."_

_His back was turned to me but there was something there...in his voice that I picked up on only once in a great while. Anxiety was barley there and unnoticeable to anyone who didn't spend time with him. _

_We were both injured and I was in pain but I didn't want to let him know because he was always in such control. He had to be hurting but you would have never known it. I cringed as I tripped over a rock that I hadn't been paying attention to and stumbled into him clumsily. _

_"Lord Sesshomaru." I whispered. He whipped around with wide golden eyes. "Rin-chan" he began walking to me and for the first time since he'd brought me back he picked me up and carried me. I snuggled into his fur and hair inhaling the spicy scent of demon and Sesshomaru. "All you have to do is call" he said so softly he must have not believed I heard it. _

I held my side to stop the bleeding, hoping it would clot soon because it was freely seeping through my fingers. "He'll be here soon enough" Koga said standing over my now kneeling form.

Sure enough he was there about twenty minutes later standing at the entrance of the cave looking royally pissed off. "I will not hesitate to kill everyone here if you don't release her right now" he growled, eyes zeroing in on the blood still running through my hands.

"Blood won't clot because of the venom on my nail. You can either sit and talk nice with me or let her die" he smirked.

"What do you want you mangy mutt?" Lord Sesshomarus voice was back to even and unphased. "I want to know about the jewel" I laughed because why would he know? He had no reason to care about the jewel.

"What?" he asked to my surprise. "Where is the piece you have?" my mouth opened in confusion without anything to say. "Let's talk outside, but first you stop her bleeding, she's small." Koga smirked and nodded.

He yanked me up by my hand and dropped to his knees with soft pink tongue darting out over my wound. I inhaled sharply out of surprise and because it hurt. Sesshomaru audibly growled in the background while Koga glanced over to him looking satisfied with himself.

He handed me over to some guy with a Mohawk that kind of freaked me out. "Sorry miss, we won't hurt you" he said holding me gently. Wolves scared me to death and here I was sitting in the damn den of the people who had killed my family. His wolves wouldn't get anywhere near the cave though that I could see, for that I was thankful.

I'd been afraid the first four days I was here but then grew annoyed quickly when I realized they had no intention of harming or raping me. They didn't treat me horribly but I wasn't allowed to bathe and they had no manners at all. I suppose I've become spoiled, all I wanted to do was return home.

Sesshomaru-sama built me a lovely house that we all resided in when we didn't have to be traveling. I still tried to follow him but I found myself being told to stay like a dog or left all alone in the dark woods. Which is what led to me being taken by this pack of idiotic mutts.

The house was by a small village but I had yet to make friends even with the encouragement of Sesshomaru. They thought me possessed or crazy to carry a demon so close to my heart and home. Over all it was a useless gesture of kindness for Lord Sesshomaru but at least it was nice. The house was very nice with servants and care takers.

"I hope this is over quickly" the guy sitting next to mohawk man mumbled. "He always has to have things his way, but usually he wouldn't do something this cheap" came the reply. "Please, that guy has some serious problems." I stuck my nose in the air. "Ever since Kagome left he's been...different"

"It's not like she really belonged here in our time. Inuyasha was better off with Kikyo anyway." Kikyo and Kagome were always both nice to me but I always felt a little too much like Kagome to really care for her. "Kidnapping a young girl is wrong and then making me stay in such a filthy cave. You all are like...animals" we all shared a look of amusement.

"I never thought Sesshomaru would have anything to do with the jewel" one said. "Do you know what they're talking about?" I asked turning to face them. "Sesshomaru wants the jewel for some reason, but he'd never had any interest in it before. Suddenly he's got almost half the thing" but why?

Koga came to release me and I darted without a second thought "Lord Sesshomaru!" I screeched as he put me behind him in a protecting manner. "Go and find Jaken, I want you both home by tomorrow. We all need to have a talk" he instructed. I squeezed his waist for a second inhaling the icy sent that I had missed so much and ran off.

AhUn was waiting close by running to me licking and nudging like any pet would after missing its owner. "Let's go to Jaken then, I don't want to be in any more trouble" no doubt for disobeying him and causing trouble he would reprimand me.

When we got to him he was making a fire and pretended I wasn't even there. "Nice to know you were worried, I was just kidnapped by a pack of wolves. It's okay though, I escaped bleeding to death today. Your concern is flattering" I said brushing past him to the hot spring where I sat for what felt like ever trying to rid myself of the smell of that cave.

I was washing myself for the fourth time when I heard a twig snap and jumped out of the water. Grabbing my knife I turned to face whoever was there because if they thought I was going anywhere but home they had another thing..."Lord Sesshomaru?" he stood looking at my face.

"I want you to show me that cut, it looked pretty bad" he said matter-of-factley walking towards me. I covered myself the best I could but it was useless, there was no hiding my blatant nakedness. He knelt on one knee and put one hand on my hip while looking carefully at the deep gash that was about six inches long and one wide.

"It's going to leave a mark if I don't do something" he said barley above a whisper looking torn. Between what I didn't know but it was making me nervous. "Can you do something?" I whispered back. "Yes...if you want me to I can lick it and it won't hurt as bad or scar" he said skeptically. "What's wrong Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked. "Nothing."

He dipped his head and flicked his tongue out lightly licking the jagged edges and soothing the burning. A tremor rolled through my body and I felt his do the same, sending a hot pressure between my legs. I wanted to touch there and relieve it but it seemed wrong and I definitely wouldn't while he was kneeling in front of me.

His hot tongue licked at the bit of blood that dripped and he growled stiffening. "Sesshomaru-sama?" I asked looking down feeling my face hot with embarrassment. He nuzzled my side and hip much like a dog might, licking more than just my cut now. A groan came from my mouth that I couldn't stop from releasing as I reached down to touch hair glowing in the moonlight.

The white silk slipped through my fingers and added a more erotic feeling to the whole thing as I could feel him debating if he should lean into my hand or my side. Suddenly a rush something began to make my thighs damp with more than just water. Again he stiffened and was still.

Suddenly he was gone and moving away from me at a faster than normal pace. I realized I was standing there without even trying to cover myself and couldn't even bring myself to feel shame as I called to him. "Sesshomaru-sama" he turned around with eyes glowing dimly looking pained.

Suddenly he was in front of me so close I could feel him breathing, I gasped at the sudden warmth coming off him. With a wicked growl he ripped away from me. "You are to return home tonight, get AhUn and fly until you reach the castle now." he was gone now leaving me to gather my clothes.

As I got around to AhUn I began looking back when Sesshomaru-sama had started touching me. It had been odd because he'd never allowed me to show affection but one day I was laying in the grass waiting for him.

_The wind blew smells from the village around me reminding me of cooked food. It had been ages since I'd sat down and cooked a meal. I was waiting for Lord Sesshomaru as I'd been doing for the past 7 years but he'd left me here because I was hurt. Kaede had wrapped my arm with something that Kagome had brought back from her time. _

_"Rin!" Kagomes voice carried but I was buried in the tall grass and determined to be the first to see Lord Sesshomaru when he came walking over the hill. It was getting late so she was looking to take me back because he'd left me in the care of her and Kaede thinking me too fragile to follow him. "Come on in now! It's getting late!" I began crawling up the hill trying to get away from the approaching voice. _

_When I made it to the top I misplaced a hand and took a pretty big tumble down the large hill right into his leg. "Rin!" he picked me up running hands over me to check me for injuries. I arched into his chest when he ran a hand lightly down my back and for the first time ever I experienced the pressure between my legs as he kept touching me lightly. _

_A look of confusion passed over him as he sniffed at the air like something was wrong. He ran me to the village and said he'd be back in the morning. Kagome stood looking a little mortified as he barked "Pay better attention to her" and disappeared. _

I made my way home while thinking about it and by the time we could see the castle fingers of pink had begun to streak the sky. I landed, put AhUn in the stables and walked into the house holding my dress closed on the side. I did something that I wouldn't normally do and headed straight for Lord Sesshomarus room.

"He probably won't be home for a few days anyway and even if he is..." I whispered to myself as I pulled out my favorite of his silk robes and stripped. All wrapped up in pink, purple, and white silk that reached well onto the floor and swaddled me made me feel as if I were a child again. I dove into the soft sweetness of Lord Sesshomarus bed and snuggled deep down in the heavy blankets hiding from the world.

I woke in the morning to rain tapping on the window lightly and I was looking at the room while lying on my side. It had glass doors that led to a sitting area outside which I had suggested since the room was so dark. Plus black carpet lined the floor making the white on the walls seem even whiter while the rest of the room was done in royal blues. I'd pretty much designed the whole house by myself with little input from the very uninterested men.

My kimono was ruined and that was a good enough excuse to stay in the robe as long as I held it up so I could walk so I went to see the seamstress. She assured she could have it fixed right up; it was the same pattern I'd worn and matched my old one except it was shorter so I could move easier. The day drug on painfully slow as it did most of the time when I was here alone. Lord Sesshomaru often threw parties when he was home but I had no friends to throw parties for so it was boring.

A knock on the door in the late afternoon did surprise me so I excused myself from helping with the kitchen to go check it out for myself. I opened the large wooden door to Inuyasha holding two children to his chest and looking more afraid than I'd ever seen. "Rin can you help me please? Kikyo is sick and I need..." _me to help? _"Come in" I said stepping aside.

Kikyo was apparently very sick after having their newest child and Inuyasha couldn't go anywhere near her with the kids nor find some place that would take him and the children. "Just for a few days I can take good care of them" I swore smiling at the little girl who was clinging to his leg. "Miyu and Saya are all yours then" he was gone before I could get in another word.

Miyu was the little baby with black hair and a more human look where Saya had gotten the white hair but human eyes. "Hello, would you like to come and play with me for a little while?" I smiled holding out my hand. She cringed away and it made me very sad. "Don't worry; I think you're very cute. I live with a demon and neither of them accepts me either. Humans think I'm crazy and demons think I'm a pet" she looked a little out of place feeling but in the end I made her feel at home.

I went to town to buy something for the baby to sleep in, holding her in one arm and her sisters hand with my other. All the villagers looked at me like I was disgusting, most likely thought me and Lord Sesshomaru had children that we kept locked away and these were it. "How do you like this?" I asked holding up a new dress and some ribbons to her. We spent the rest of the day shopping for some food that Saya liked and other oddities we deemed cute or wanted, finally making it home just as it was dark.

I let her and the baby share my room and took to Lord Sesshomarus again that night. For the next three days the little girls provided a constant distraction from my boredom and unrest. Saya looked much like what I would think Lord Sesshomarus child would with long white hair down to her waist, a flawless complexion, and perfect features. She told sad stories of being an outcast that drew me back to my own childhood.

While eating dinner on the third day Lord Sesshomaru returned and Saya smelt him before he was even in the door. "Smells like daddy but...stronger?" I jumped up from my chair and left her to meet him at the door having no idea how he would react to the children. I was too late though, he smelled them the moment he came within five miles of the home.

"What is going on here? You've let Inuyasha and his wench reside here? Out with them now." He didn't know? Saya came up slowly behind me and Sesshomaru looked perplexed. "His children..." I mumbled lowly. "They may stay" and he was gone before I could thank him.

I left Saya in the garden while I tended to Miyu who really almost could have passed for a human...almost. When I came back out Sesshomaru was tossing a ball with Saya and... smiling? He looked almost happy? His features were soft and his body relaxed as he played with the young child, it gave me a sense of peace to see him so content with a child. I'd never known him to like kids, thought I was just some sort of fluke as everyone else did but in truth it seemed he really did like them.

I made lots of noise while pretending I didn't see anything calling to Saya that it was time to go to sleep. She nodded, looked at Lord Sesshomaru and hugged him quickly and if I hadn't been looking right at it I don't know I would have believed it. He patted her head and she was at my side walking calmly with me as if nothing had happened.

**Oh, a soft side to the rigid Lord Sesshomaru? I'm sorry if this was off to a rocky start bur it's my first one in a while so I hope it wasn't so bad. Thanks for reading and even more for reviewss (please) :P**

**-Ena**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I can't really tell if this story is too good? Hate? Love? Stop posting this awful story? Haha, well anyway reviews would be appriciated. As always thanks for reading and reviewing.** _

_-**Ena**_

We walked in the house, me behind her wondering what I'd just seen. "Where's Miyu?" she asked. "In the bedroom waiting for us" I smiled running a hand through silky white hair that looked like Lord Sesshomaru. "Thank you Miss Rin, for letting us stay here" I tucked her in bed and smiled.

I padded out of the room, down the hall, back to the yard where Lord Sesshomaru was watching the moon. Quietly I walked up to him, joining him. "I'm glad" he said. "For what?" I asked. "You do love kids. You're happy with them?" he asked. "They are little dolls aren't they?"

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I tried to put you close to people so you'd have something to do but because of me they don't like you. I would have never thought you'd get along with the half breeds thought. I thought you preferred demons with a pedigree." I looked up at him, eyes widening.

He laughed a little and it was the most beautiful sound ever. I closed my eyes just to savor the silver sound. "I was just kidding. I feel bad leaving you here some times." something was up tonight; he was being so nice it was freaking me out. "Let's go to bed" I suggested tugging lightly at his sleeve like when I was little. He followed without question.

"I don't really need to sleep in here and the kids are in your room." He held the door open to his room. "Thank you" I bowed lowly. "Goodnight Rin" he turned sharply and was gone.

SESSHOMARU:

These people were going to destroy me, the woman sleeping all wrapped up in my bed especially. I've always been good at repressing urges, especially for females. They fall to my feet begging to please me anyway. Beautiful, powerful, experienced, demon females. There was no reason my control should slip the way it did around the little human.

I provide for her, keep her safe, and she belongs to me. She is a possession so I should be able to do what I want to her but I can't make myself pin her and take her. I can smell when she wants me, it makes me stiff through my whole body but I deny myself the delectable pleasure of something that belongs to me.

But she's not a possession is she? Even though she's a human I can't pretend I own her because she's more. I want her, it's so bad it makes me shake. That woman who is otherwise powerless makes me shake with need, the need to be with her, in her. I'd never really found myself caring about a females pleasure until her. I want to taste her and worship her beautiful body. This whole thing was making me unable to think straight.

I think back to my father, "I love her, this one woman who seems so powerless holds the ability to kill the strongest demon to ever rule the West." I had laughed at the time, but now things were being to make sense. _"Do you have someone to protect?"_ I answered no without hesitation. _Someone to protect._

Now I was going out of my way to do things for someone other than me. I'd never been responsible for anyone but myself until I picked up that little girl and brought her back to life on a whim. My sword wanted to, she was only a human girl. She should have seen me healed, saw me as dangerous and ran. No, this tiny and brave girl smiled at me, has stayed by my side ever since. She's crazy.

The jewel, she hasn't asked though I know she wonders. I can't tell her, what would I say? "In my spare time I'm trying to find this so I can make you a demon. You will become a demon for me won't you?" I'm sure she'd take it well and agree, thinking me doing her a favor but in fact it's for me, so I don't lose her.

She would have a life span to match mine so I wouldn't have to worry about her dying, plus she'd be more able to protect herself. Pups. Yes, she'd make a great mother and ruler. She's strong now, intelligent, resilient, and loyal as all hell, with enhanced demon senses she might even be stronger than me. I felt myself almost smile at the idea of her pinning me down in demon form. The jewel wasn't as easy to come by as I'd thought though.

Kouga was unhappy about me taking it but did that mangy little wolf really think he stood any kind of chance? Without Rin he had nothing to bargain with. I stiffened on my next breath. Wolf. Jumping to my feet I rushed out of the room. "Jacken get Rin up and take her away." I growled.

"Come on big bad wolf, I'm going to kill you for coming to my home." I said, standing at the front. More. More than just him and his wolves, other demons banned together. He stepped out of the trees flanked by two large, brown dogs. The demons were crawling out of the woods, I drew my sword. "You going to share the jewel or something?" I challenged. "Nope, just going to take it from you" arrogant.

I ran out meeting his friends head on, fighting my way through them as best as I could. They were all over and though I kept calm I couldn't watch all my sides and it was worrying me. Blood splashed all over the ground from various demons whose body fell. I saw AhUn fly away overhead and smiled.

Nothing to hold back now, I felt my face elongate and my teeth pulse in my mouth. I half transformed, looking grotesque but not caring. I bit through them all, more blood everywhere. Bloodlust clouded my vision in a red wall and something hit me, tearing open my side but I barley felt it.

I shook the hell out of a bug demon and stood on paws, watching Koga, the only one left. "Quite a show" he mocked. I answered with a vicious growl, daring, taunting. We circled each other, a show of dominance. "I'm gonna take that pretty little human of yours and use her up. You won't just give me the jewel, you will hand her over to. She's mine" I snapped, leaping for him without thought. _Protect. Mine. Mate_.

I wasn't focused, I was blind with rage. He took advantage of it and kicked me as hard as he could in the side where I'd been cut. Bones bent, gave, I went flying. The tree I hit fell over on impact as Koga made his way over to me. I tried to stand but a ripping pain shot through my shoulder, not allowing me to get up.

"The West is mine" Koga taunted. Bones popped again as my body reversed the half shift. I closed my eyes._ Something to protect. Yes, I have something to protect. She's safe now, because of me, I protected._

RIN:

I opened the door and ran out, Koga was standing over Sesshomaru. I was silent as Sesshomaru-sama had trained me. I stayed here so AhUn could take the girls away and I was glad I did. Moving swiftly and unnoticed I was only a few feet away from them. Koga would die for hurting Lord Sesshomaru and I would be the one to kill him.

He was saying something about me. "-until she can't have any more kids. Then she's useless" Lord Sesshomarus eyes were open and glowing red, he was trying to move but his whole side was split. He finished the last sentence when I was not even a foot behind him and turned to late.

My sword went through his abdomen cleanly. "You should never have messed with a woman protecting someone she loves" I whispered in his ear. I yanked my sword free, blood and other contence spilling at my feet. He fell to his knees and I was at Sesshomarus side in an instant.

"You disobeyed me" he hissed, eyes still red as ever. I helped him stand, his body shaking and blood spilling. He walked back to the house without my help, then to his room where he barely made it to the bed. It was killing me to watch him struggle so badly but his pride was damaged already so I went to get some bandages.

He was already asleep when I got back. I took my scissors and cut off the clothes carefully. His body was flawless, pale and beautiful, muscles ropey under the skin that I'd bet moved fluidly. I ran my hands over his chest in a soothing gesture. He arched a little into the touch and I lay my head on his chest. His clothes were gone and the wound was bleeding all over the bed. Time to get the that fixed.

The wound was jagged and angry, red and stretched from the bottom of his ribs to his hip on his left side, looking very deep. I poked around in it with tweezers, picking out the debris and finding it to be an inch or so deep. When I was finally sure everything was out I rubbed on blood clotting herbs and began to bandage the best I could.

Blood never made me squeamish but when he violently flinched in the deep sleep induced by blood loss I had to suppress a gag. I wanted to move him so I could clean up the blood but he was much too big for me. I put some towels under his side and wiped him up.

"Get some rest" I whispered leaving the room. I walked to the kitchen, ate, took a bath, then back to his room where I curled up on the floor to wait for him to wake up. What was I thinking? He was going to kill me when he woke up but the only thing I could focus on was _Mine. Mate. Protect_. Not that he was mine, nor did he need my protection.

"Rin" he groaned from the bed. I jumped up to his side right away, holding his hand. "Do you need something?" I whispered. He groaned again but was still asleep. I clamped a hand over my mouth to suppress a sob and a growl. I stood there watching his face go from serene to in pain for a good twenty minutes before I went back to the floor.

He asked for me in his sleep again, and again I was up. I decided to careful crawl in bed with him, snuggle up to his side. His face softened when I curled up in a ball next to his side like a cat. I decided to close my eyes and join him in sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks for the review and favs. I find it hard to write Sesshomaru sometimes so I hope I did a better job. I need 5 reviews for the next chapter though, so if you like it then say so. If you think I can do better please do suggest things. As always thanks for reading and reviewing._**

_-_**_Ena_**

Sesshomaru:

I opened my eyes taking in the surroundings of my room again. It was hazy and unfocused but someone was lying next to me. At the realization of this I sat up growling, teeth bared. I was sure that I was to disoriented because all I could smell was Rin and there was no way she was...but here she was indeed, curled up to my good side.

"It's okay" she whispered, hands on my chest pushing me back. I calmed instantly, making sure not to hurt her, lying back on the pillows. "Please hurry and wake up" she pleaded sounding so stressed. Did I do this often? She curled back in on herself and my side.

A knock at the door sent her head up and a deep growl came from her small body. Saya opened the door and she relaxed, unfolding herself from the ball and gathering Saya in a hug. The small girls held each other like their lives depended on it. "He's going to be okay?" Saya squeaked. "Yeah" Rin nodded and the smell of salty tears sprung up.

They were worried about me. I cleared my throat making both of them jump. "You're awake!" Saya said, rushing to my side. "Shh" Rin scolded walking to me. Both the girls were crying now but it was because they were happy. "You've been out for about a week" Rins small voice sounded so relieved.

I finally looked at my side, the wound was healed up pretty well. "Can I get you some food?" Saya asked like a puppy wanting to please its master. I nodded slowly, still feeling a little foggy.

After I'd eaten and spent some time awake Saya said goodnight to return to bed. Rin stood at the edge of the bed wondering what to do. Her eyes were averted from mine, expressing her submission. I nodded and she crawled in the bed with me, curling up in the little ball but so we weren't touching. "Goodnight Lord Sesshomaru" she whispered.

Jaken came to me in the morning saying all the leaders wanted to call a Council meeting in three days' time. I would be fine to go but was struggling with the idea of bringing a human and two half demon children with me. I couldn't leave them here unprotected. They would have to go.

The rest of the day was spend listening to Saya, Rin and Miyu come in and out of the room like it was grand Central. Not that I minded right now, they were a comfort to have around. My females waiting on me. I'd never thought that I would like the half demon children but they were growing on me, lots of spunk and attitude but respect. Though they should be more human, demon blood left them 50-50 because it overwhelmed the human in them.

I would have to scent mark her so no one would touch her. Rubbing agains her so my scent overpowered her, no one would go anywhere near a marked female if they knew what was good for them. Especially _my _marked female.

RIN:

We were going to the Council meeting with Lord Sesshomaru which was a bit unnerving. A human and half demons to a Council meeting? Saya was excited. I found her following Lord Sesshomaru around between his room, the study, and the kitchen. He didn't seem to mind, even enjoyed her company. She reminded me of myself at that age and Lord Sesshomaru probably thought the same. The girls would be leaving when we all got back from the meeting though, the house quiet again.

I wished for the first time in many years that the humans would accept me or the demons. I was lonely when he was gone and these kids gave me something to do and I was happy to do it. I was willing to sacrifice that for Lord Sesshomaru though, he was more important than being accepted by humans.

He liked the girls to though, I could tell by the way he answered Saya when she asked things; I'd even caught him holding Miyu a few times. Saya was smart, very quiet most of the time so as not to be annoying and Miyu was just too cute to resist. He'd never admit it but he did like them, despite the fact that they were half breeds.

The day we left right before that he departed he took me in his room and locked the door. "I don't want anyone touching you so I'm going to mark you" he said simply. His face half shifted and he rubbed against me. His mouth pulled my kimono aside while he did my shoulders and my neck.

I had long ago stopped being afraid of him like this and instead touched the soft fur. It was silk slipping through my fingers. He licked my neck with the flat dog tongue making me shiver. It was an odly erotic feeling. His face was back to normal when he stopped. He slipped his fingers in my hair, holding the back of my head. His face was closer and closer and his scent so beautiful. I closed my eyes and he dipped his head to my neck biting.

I could feel his canine teeth slide in, my soft skin giving under his bite. I moaned reflexively, feeling him pull me close against the hard length of his body. Blood dripped in to his mouth earning me a groan of his own. Something hard was pressing to the space between my legs, causing me to instinctively rub against it to relieve the building pressure. He growled when I began to move and held my hips before releasing me.

He was gone the second he let go leaving me confused, dripping wet between my legs, and feeling embraced as hell. I whined in frustration and the unexplained feelings that swirled in my head.

I was thankful for the quiet days that we'd had and thoroughly going crazy with the pressure that was finally subsiding between my legs. We packed our things so we were ready to go in the morning, having Jaken get the horse around but Sesshomaru was leaving ahead of us. He was already gone by the time we were getting our things in the carriage.

"You must behave there! Do not embrace Lord Sesshomaru or the others there might want you killed!" Jaken scolded to Saya and I. "We know we're not stupid" I snapped back at him climbing in. Saya sat close to me looking worried. "Don't worry, he would never let them hurt us" I assured. "Demons...full blooded demons" she whispered.

"We don't have to see them, we're in Sesshomarus house there, we have no reason to go anywhere near the rest of the Council" I tried. "They'll smell us on him, they'll give him a hard time because of us." She was blank, clearly off somewhere else. I wrapped my arm around her that wasn't holding the baby, holding us all close. "They can't touch him, he's the Lord of the West" I said, trying to convince myself as well.

We got out and in to the guest house. It was luxurious, with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Not to mention our own cook and kitchen with a bath house right in the yard. "Can we share a bedroom" Saya whispered, clinging to my dress for dear life. "Yes, I think that would be best here" I agreed, feeling a little out of sort myself.

Our room had a huge bed with all kinds of pillows and even a crib. There was plush everything, a palace built for the Kings Children. A mate would be in the bedroom with her male. While I'd slept with him when we were home because he was hurt there was no way I was even setting foot in the bedroom here, it would be a blatant act of disrespect in this house with the other Alphas so close.

It was dark and he should be getting back from the meeting any time. I rushed them in the room, unpacking. If we knew what was good for us and him we wouldn't let him see us the whole time we were here. He wouldn't smell as strongly of us and we would ease his stress by just staying out of his way.

"Is he ashamed of us?" Saya asked as we lay in bed. "No, why would you think that?" I questioned. "It's like we're dogs that no one wants in here" I reached for her hand. "He's doing this to keep us safe" I said fully believing it. "I know, I'm sorry. I've never met a demon...or a human for that matter that liked us. Besides mom" I curled up to Saya. "I like you a lot, both of you" and we drifted to sleep curled around each other listening to Miyu breathe.

SESSHOMARU:

I hadn't seen Rin or the kids since I'd gotten here. I knew they were doing it for my sake but I really did wish they would interact with me for just a little. I kept my cool with the other Alphas even though some had made remarks about the 'company a full blooded demon Lord was keeping'. I had put an end to that early on when

"Why bring such useless creatures with you? They serve no purpose" came from an older Alpha. "Useless? I do believe Rin has proved her worth. That large gang of demons had to pass through _your _land to get to mine, please try and tell me you didn't notice them" I challenged. He dropped it and that was the end of them picking at my relationship with Rin and the kids.

So far we'd discussed having army's on hand so lesser demons didn't try and take our land, the business of land boundaries, and how to better run our Kingdoms. I knew what was coming next but I can't say I was prepared on how to answer things for them. All the males here were mated and had a son to succeed them if something were to happen, but I didn't even have a mate.

My land would be up for grabs if something happened to me and no one would be able to stop it. That could be an issue for the other members of the Council. I sat at the table in the same spot I had for the past two days, all eyes on me. "We need you to choose a mate, and it needs to be soon"

"I have time." Weak. "You were almost killed" The oldest man stood, the one in charge of overseeing everything. "You have six months to choose a mate and begin having children. There really is no need to debate this" he said. I knew when I was beat but only six months? "I will sire a child, but I will find my own mate in my own time" or do my best to buy myself some time. We both held eye contact until he finally gave up. I was younger and meeting the criteria to make sure my land was protected.

We finished up the details and Council was dismissed. Everyone was packed and ready to go when I stepped inside. It was the first time I'd seen them since we were here. "We'll see you at home" Rin smiled. "We will stay here one last night." I said brushing past them. Mate? Children? Demon children. Damn.

I went back to my room where I spent two hours thinking about who it would be best to have a child with. _Rin. Something to protect. _It would hurt her if I mated with someone else no doubt. Being that it was so close to dinner, I decided to go to the Court Yard that connected all the houses.

Rin was in the back yard shared by all the houses later talking with the son of a council member. He was smiling and she was laughing. What seemed like him casually placing a hand on the back of her neck to a human was actually him establishing dominance over her. _Mine. _I charged over to them and ripped him from her.

"I know you can smell me on her, touch her again and I'll rip you apart." The young pup looked like he might wet himself right there. He wouldn't meet my eyes as he turned and disappeared. I looked to Rin who was tapping her foot with her arms crossed under her breasts, making my fingers itch to touch them.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks for the review and favs. I'm trying really hard with this one, lots of thought put in. I hope everyone is enjoying it and forgiving me for not updating fast. School is a bitch. _**

_-_**_Ena_**

Rin:

"Why did you do that? We were just talking" I asked; face all distorted with confusion and annoyance. "His hand on your neck was him asserting dominance over you, he has no right to do that and I was simply making sure he knew." I huffed a sigh but didn't fight with him about it, there was no reason to argue with a male wanting to assert his dominance over the 'helpless females'.

We walked back inside, him at my elbow glaring at everyone that walked by us. "What did the Council have to say?" I asked lightly. He talked to me about things now more that I was older but didn't divulge everything, as if he ever would. I huffed again feeling like a little child.

"We discussed new precautions to making sure the lands stay safe. One of the Lords would have known those Demons were coming to my land and didn't do a thing to stop them." He looked angry but only in a very subtle way. The slight reset of his lips in a straight line told me so.

His lips... I licked mine involuntarily. He tracked the movement with eyes of liquid fire burning in to me. We both stopped, eyes locked, minds racing. "They want me to...have a child" he whispered. A child? Was he asking me to... I almost fell to him, almost begged him to take me right there.

Feelings that still didn't make much sense to me rushed to the place between my legs, made my nipples hard, my breath come short. I could feel my lips shaking, silently willing him to kiss them. But then it dawned on me. I was _not _going to have a demon child, they would only be half. He needed children with someone else.

Tears blurred my vision, stealing the warmth from my whole body leaving me numb. "We should get home soon then so you can start looking" I said turning fast, my hair whipping me in the face. "Rin..." the strength in his voice faltered a little when he said my name.

I was gone though, in the room tucking the kids in. We left the next morning without a word to each other. Returning home was maddening. I dropped the children off and wished them goodbye until next time and walked in to the quiet and now very empty house.

I actually didn't know where anyone was at all, not Jaken or the servants and even Lord Sesshomaru wasn't home. I stood all by myself, feet freezing on the wooden floor. Before I knew why, let alone how to stop it I began crying quietly.

I ran to the yard when I began to sob violently, the effort of the whole thing shaking my body. I knelt on the grass, covering my face with shaky, pale fingers. Curling in on myself I lay in the damp grass crying until there were no tears left.

I sat up, my hair matted to one side of my head and my face puffy and red from it. He was standing by the back door when I opened the door as if he'd been there all along watching me. I scrubbed at my face, hoping I didn't look to gross from the pouting I'd just done. "I'm going to prepare the extra rooms for the guests." I smiled as best as I could.

"You don't have to do that, we have servants" he was blank, trained his expression so even I couldn't read it. Of course he was, he wouldn't want me to know what was going through his head and if I were being honest I didn't care to know either. "I need something to do now that the kids are gone." I turned my back to him again hoping he didn't notice the tears forming that I thought I'd cried out.

"I'll come in to town with you if you want, we can do some shopping." All thoughts rushed from my head but his offer, quality time with him was to be cherished under any circumstance. "Thank you My Lord, I would very much like that" I said bowing to show my appreciation. "Whenever you want to go, today or tomorrow." I stood tall, making sure to appear just fine and match his blank expression. "Thank you, tomorrow will be great" I bowed once more and left.

SESSHOMARU:

_That Monk has her, surely she'll be happier with the village. This is just the chance I've been waiting for, I don't need a human girl traveling with me. "Lord Sesshomaru will come get me and you'll be sorry!" Rin threatened squirming in his tight hold. I stopped for a moment to take one last look at her, which was the biggest mistake and blessing that had ever befallen me. _

_Wide eyes were rimmed with unshed tears and fear. Her small body was thrashing as hard as she could force it. "I want Lord Sesshomaru! Let me go!" she continued to screech and scream. "He's a demon, he won't be coming for you girl. Demons don't feel" her eyes went from wide and afraid to narrowed and angry. "He feels more than you!" she yelled. _

_I was torn about leaving her with him, how did I know she would be taken care of? She was screaming for me wasn't she? It should be her choice to put herself in danger by following me. It wasn't my job to do what was best for her, I'd already saved her. "I don't ever want to live with humans again!" she interrupted my inner monologue. "Please" she whispered. Without knowing what I was doing I stepped out prepared to save her. _

And I did, I took her from humans who would have made her happy and threw her in to a world of danger and laws that couldn't apply to her but she also couldn't break. She was trapped here all because I'd decided that her small plea for me was worth more than her happiness in the long run.

So we stood here, her thinking I had a desire to bed another woman and me being forced in to producing an heir one way or another. Her silence was proof of how badly this bothered her, she complained when things were annoying but stood silent when they were killing her.

I couldn't even do anything about her pain, it was my fault. I had no way of quelling the hurt I was inflicting, no way to put it out or lessen it. She stood strong, still at my side proving the loyalty she was always good for.

We went shopping, everyone watching every move we made. The children were interested in me, even more astounded by her. "Why are you with him?" A small girl asked with eyes that matched her own looking on in wonder. "Not all Demons are bad, he's a good one." She knelt and held her hand to the child who smiled and took it.

Rin placed the small hand in mine much to the amazement of everyone including myself. "Don't be afraid" she coaxed still smiling. The little girl looked up in my eyes as children so often do and then smiled too. She let my hand go, bowed, "Thank you Lord of the West" and then ran off laughing. Rin smiled, looking at me like I was the best thing to ever happen to her in that moment. I wish it were true but that was definitely not the case.

She picked out new dresses, twirling in the vibrant colors and curve hugging materials asking if she looked good. She was beautiful in every one of them and I told her so, though she clearly thought I was just being nice. She even picked up some gifts for the girls, smiling as if she'd chosen to forget everything for the moment. I was grateful she had the relief for the moment.

We made it back and she was back to trying to force the 'okay' vibe. I went to my study feeling a deep hatred for myself, how selfish. She cleaned, scrubbed, mopped, and dusted until it was dark when I finally heard her enter her room next to mine and settle in. She shuffled around, pulling off clothes and letting down her hair. I could hear it all from my room as I undressed the same and shut down my mind as I got into bed.

I woke to sniffles and shuffling feet. She was crying and reaching for me in the door that adjoined our rooms. I scooped her up and held her close, taking her to bed and rocking her until the sobs of anguish slowed into hiccups. She hadn't had a dream so bad since she was 13 years old, always about her parents and life in that village.

She was asleep lying next to me, curled in my arm, hands clutching my fluff as if she thought I would abandon her. I kissed her forehead, trying to assure her that I would be here even if she didn't think so. I sat thinking about when I'd let myself feel these things so freely, not that my actions ever reflected what went on in my head except when I had saved her and almost killed myself.

"You drive me crazy little girl, you make me want to save you and be your demise all at the same time." I whispered in to her hair. "I don't want to bed anyone but you and it's killing me to see you hurt." I kissed her cheek, her nose, then finally her soft lips for the first time ever. She twitched under my mouth, responding in her sleep, moaning for me.

I was hard instantly, my length pushing in to her thigh because of the way we were laying. I pulled back only to have her groan at the loss of me and reach for me eyes fluttering open. "Lord Sesshomaru" she whispered kissing me. My nails extended and dug in to my palms, making me bleed and feel pain but not stopping me from anything.

RIN:

His eyes were glowing red, and his nails had extended. Did demons go to demon form when they had sex? Would he hurt me? Did he mean what he'd said to me while he believed me to be sleeping? I crawled on top of him, rubbing the hard length of him against my throbbing core relieving some of the pressure but not being enough. He hissed sharply, flipping me off him and breathing deep.

"I've wanted this to long to take you like an animal" he growled, taking off my night gown revealing my breasts to him. It made me squirm for him to look at me "I want to see you" he said, dipping his head down to kiss and lick my nipples until I was about ready to explode, then he reached under my skirts and inserted a finger. I yelped at the pain but soon was adjusted. He kept kissing and licking me finally pulling me to the edge of the bed.

He held my ass in his hands and brought me to his mouth, his tongue licking the length of my slit. I jumped and almost screamed as he sucked here and dipped his tongue in there, until finally pleasure rocked me making me thrash. I came again and again, one right after the other while his glowing eyes had locked mine the whole time.

He stood, smiled and licked his fingers. "My imagination didn't do you justice" he whispered taking his pants off. He was big, I reached to touch it and he let me. I decided to lick him to, suck him. It tasted salty and like him, so good. He was moaning and smiling down at me while I peered up. I sucked a little harder and he threw his head back, resting it on the headboard and making sounds of delight. I was proud of myself for being able to get such a response.

He was beautiful, fangs extended, the demon in him being exposed. It was danger, made my heart pound, but didn't scare me. I'd seen him demon enough to know he would never hurt me but still the danger was there and present. He was perfect, ropey muscles working hard under the skin, tensing and releasing. I pulled him up, standing.

I pulled the robe apart, kissing his wide shoulders, his chest. He let me even kiss his neck, which was a sign of weakness considering I could very easily kill him. He trusted me and there was no doubt about it now. I appraised his beautiful body while mine became wet and needy again. Confusion swirled, I loved him so much. I wanted to say so but the words stuck and came out as a yelp.

He laid me back down on the soft pillows, comfortable blankets. He caressed my face, ran his hand through my hair. "I adore a damn human" he whispered before kissing me lightly, opening my mouth to him, rendering me helpless to him again. He watched me then, until it made me squirm with nervousness and press my damp thighs together.

"Come here" and I crawled up to him. "This might hurt a little at first but I swear you'll love it soon enough"

_**How did you like that? Cliff hanger. Review and I will continue :D **_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks for the review and favs. I'm trying really hard with this one, lots of thought put in. I hope everyone is enjoying it and forgiving me for not updating fast. School is a bitch. _**

_-_**_Ena_**

Sesshomaru:

She crawled up to me willingly not knowing how much danger she was really in. I could snap her in half, I could kill her with one bite. Why did this human trust me so fully? Surely she could see that I might kill her, that I was a demon. She sat her tight little ass in my lap though and all thought fled me, leaving me to the mercy of instinct that demanded I rip her apart.

I brushed the tip along her opening, her wetness coating me, nearly driving me to punch my hips up without acknowledgment of what it would do to her. She moaned high pitched, surprised but aroused and the smell was heavenly. I flipped her on her back slowly entering her as best as I could.

I came to her barrier about to break it as she flinched like it might kill her but stayed like a good girl. "I'm sorry" I said pushing past it fast, her sharp yelp made me want to cry for her. Salty tears ran down her cheeks but she smiled at me through them, still staying put. My dominance demand I show her why she should have moved when she had the chance but I did my best to keep it in check.

"I'm okay, please keep going" she whispered and I had to lower myself so I couldn't see her face contorted with pain from something that was so good for me. I pushed the rest of the way in, letting her adjust then started to move.

She flinched again and again at first biting my shoulder until it bled and I didn't mind, I deserved the small punishment. Eventually she got used to me, more comfortable, more aroused. I rocked in her, feeling the tight, warm, wetness of her constricting around me in beautiful pleasure. Her moans egged me on, making me want to push harder but I didn't decided to let her set the pace.

She adjusted well, started rocking against me taking me deeper. "Calm down or else..." I whispered, nails extending, shredding fabric, head pounding. "You can have me" she offered when she saw me struggling. "I'll hurt you" it came out as a growl, making me realize how far gone I was.

She whimpered moving harder and I snapped, I flipped her on her belly and dragged her to the edge of the bed. I stood up, parted her legs, and entered her in one stroke. I groaned feeling how wet she was and grabbed a handful of beautiful black hair exposing her neck. My eyes sought every detail from the soft curve of her ass to the small opening of her pussy that I was in and I loved her. I was in love with this damn human and now there was no turning back.

I bent over her, covering her with my chest. I was in charge, pounding in to her letting my demon do what it wished to my delicate girl. She didn't complain but tried to get in to it with me even though in the back of my head I knew I was hurting her. It felt so good, her wetness soaking me even though she hurt. I was gone, demon in charge.

Rin:

It hurt really bad at first but I knew he was as gentle as he could be with me. Then it felt good too, a pleasure-pain all swirling around in my head while he moved inside me. I couldn't believe that I was able to fit him in me, he was so big and I was so small. But somehow he managed to make it fit and right now I was lost in sensation.

His eyes glowed and his nails tore things to pieces, for a minute I was afraid. He was a demon that I was with, but the fear was only mild and it made everything all the more intoxicating. I wanted him, I needed him, I was finally able to have him and there was nothing better in the whole world.

It hurt, he was too big and stretching me in a way I'd never been before. It felt amazing, hitting me in the right spots and joining us in a way I'd never thought possible. It meshed at the point where we came together, moving in the giant confusing mess that he had made of me.

I squeezed around him while he moaned for me, it was empowering. I was a woman, a good one who could please him. I stuck my ass out letting him get a good look at me and feeling proud of my body for the first time ever. He grabbed handfuls and spanked me whispering "bad girl" and I liked the feeling of being bad. I liked the little sting of pain and the knowledge that his hand prints were on my ass.

All fear gone I did my best, going right along with him, meeting his thrusts. I embraced the pain then, letting everything come and go as it should without fighting it. And I realized how good it felt to have him, warm and hard inside me. I felt the pleasure again, a pleasant but frustrating thing building. He bit down on my shoulder, drawing blood with extended canines and the pinpoint of pleasure pushing me over.

In that moment I screamed for him, I was one with him, I was complete and whole. I was everywhere and I was no where all at the same time and nothing had ever been better, nothing had ever meant more. I loved him and at that very moment I was good enough to be the one he loved too.

Sesshomaru:

I pounded in to her while she moaned her pleasure, screamed my name, came around me, tight muscles constricting around my cock that was hard as a steal rod to begin with. Before I knew what was happening I came, letting go and even breaking the bed, snapping the headboard under my hands. I saw white, I was in heaven, and she was with me confessing true love.

When I was done I picked her up, she trembled against my chest and I saw the blood. It smeared the sheets and her thighs, mine as well and I knew I'd hurt her. I'd torn her open and the idea that I'd made her bleed almost brought me to my knees with her cradled in my arms. She still had tears in her eyes when she looked at me, when she kissed me. Words spilled from us both, tangled up together in tears and apologies. I'd never felt more loved, I'd never felt as if I'd had a reason to do something that wasn't for myself.

I carried her to the bath house, washed away the damage I'd done as much as I could. "It's fine, it's okay. I love you, thank you" she whispered holding me. I was something else for the night; I wasn't a demon lord or someone seeking power. I was the love of someone's life and for the moment that was okay.

As I watched her sleep I was in love with this creature with the wide, dark eyes, the soft ebony hair, and the pale angelic skin. I brushed hair from her soft face and kissed coral pink lips while she lay sleeping in my arms and I was almost happy, but something was really bothering me though I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

_"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin was at my feet, a small child. We began walking while she held my hand. As we continued on the seasons changed, the years passed, and while I remained the same Rin was changing fast. She was growing in to a stubborn teen, a spirited adult, a wise old woman, until I was walking alone. _

_I continued on, through more seasons and years, through so much time alone until I finally stopped at a headstone. Cherry blossoms bloomed all around me, falling and covering the grave that stood alone. I looked down to read the inscription written in fluid script. _

_Rin: loving mother and wife to the most powerful demons of the Western lands. _

_She had died and I was all alone. Life without my Rin had been crushingly lonely; I felt it all of a sudden all at once. I was all alone. _

Rin:

I woke to an unpleasant throbbing between my legs that told me I was a woman now more than ever. I was a woman who had been bedded by a demon; no one would ever touch me again. I'd known of human women who were all about having sex with demons and I understood why now. He was beautiful, fearless, and strong.

I looked at him sleeping next to me and I wanted to cry. I stepped out of bed quietly, made it out the door, and down to my room where I changed and left for the day.

I decided to go to the bath house, relax in the warm water and soothe the aches of womanhood. I met a woman while I was in my bath who smiled at me knowingly. "You shouldn't be walking after something like that. You need rest." She settled next to me and when I looked at her face reminded me of my mother.

"I needed to get out of my house" I laughed returning the smile. Surely she knew who I was? "I was like you, in love with a demon." she closed her eyes, her face smoothing of some of the wrinkles. "They are very bewitching creatures aren't they? I know how you feel" she assured.

"How...what happened to your demon?" I asked out of curiosity. "He was a lord and ended up dying when I was 39. I'm 57 now but I still remember like it was yesterday. Treasure him and never mind the other women, they aren't worth worrying about." I looked shocked at her, as if she knew what I was thinking.

She laughed and spoke of true love and true loss all in one. How her demon had saved her, how he'd loved and cherished her, how she understood that she was only a human and not able to give him everything but he never made her feel that way. She spoke of never being able to confess everything she felt and the regret that ate at her every day since his death, that part stuck with me most. I looked at this strong old woman and saw myself.

Would I be alone one day? Am I destined to lose him and tell my tale? Will I no longer serve the master who has saved me countless times? Is there any way to escape letting go of the one I love? I'd never been more afraid of losing my lord then in that moment.

I got dressed, ran all the way home as best as I could with how I hurt. I wanted to tell him everything that I felt, let him know how much he meant to me. I reached the bedroom, held my breath, but when I flung open his door he was gone and a note lay in the bed addressed to me.

_Rin,_

_I've found something to protect, something that I want to keep safe and not just because it belongs to me. It doesn't belong to me, you don't belong to anyone. I am searching for the remainder of the jewel and when I have it I will return to make you a demon if that is your wish or I can erase myself and you can live normally. _

_Love, _

_Sesshomaru_

I held my breath; he'd left to do what? I could be a demon? What was the right choice? I'd never thought about what would have happened if I'd never met him. If I'd never known him life would be...empty. Wouldn't it? I would choose to stay with him as I always did and I would be his forever. He would be mine.

Sesshomaru:

I woke to find her gone and it scared the hell out of me but a maid informed me she was on her way to the bath house. I could have stopped her from walking so far but decided she probably needed some alone time. I then did the only thing I could think to do in a situation such as this, I thought logically detaching myself from the situation.

Except there was no real logic due to my dream. I didn't want to live a life I knew Rin would die long before I even grew old. The best thing to do would be turn her or let her go. It should be her choice, she should have time to think it over, and I should be considerate of whatever she chooses, though if she were to choose to leave I would probably go crazy. I was the one who got her in to this whole mess, being bedded by a demon generally means no one will touch you after all.

I can't take her as a mate right now so this is the best thing to do. I love her and she knows it, she's been loyal to me through everything and deserves this much, I do what she wants without complaint. This one time I will bow to someone else and I will be happy to kneel to her. I stood up, grabbed a piece of paper and told her my intentions so she wouldn't think I abandoned her.

I thought about all the times she'd been shunned, ridiculed, made fun of, and misunderstood. Would she really want to have a life with me after all? Maybe she would think it was my intention to change her because I didn't love her as she was or I wanted to please the council but the truth? The truth of me wanting her life span to match my own and her to be able to defend herself so I didn't worry as much I couldn't admit out loud.

I was confused with this whole thing, not knowing if I was making the right decisions for anyone, especially myself. How do I make the right choice for her? I cringed at the idea of leaving, set the note on the bed, and left before I could talk myself out of it or she came home begging me not to go.

3 months later:

Rin:

I lay on the bathroom floor cringing at the disgusting feeling of my stomach protesting the food I'd been trying to eat. I groaned able to pick myself off the floor and make it to my room.

I was done being sick witch was nice because it was really killing me but somehow I was still gaining weight. I looked in the mirror at my extending belly and sighed for the millionth time. This was no way to go on, Sesshomaru would be home soon and I looked like this?

He would be home soon, he had to considering I was going out of my mind with too much extra time. I did lots of things to keep me out of here, visited Inuyasha and Kikyo even . I couldn't remember the last time he'd been away from me this long anyway. Not since the day the house had been finished about 5 years ago.

It had been a long time without him here but I'd had Inuyashas children on and off to pass the time but they weren't here right now and I was bored as hell. I'd gotten a dog to who I played with and walked often but she was sleeping right now.

I started thinking about having sex with lord Sesshomaru as I did often now, replaying every minute of the night until I fell asleep from exhaustion. The blood...when was the last time I'd bled anyway? I sat straight up and counted in my head back. Not since I'd been with him. I looked at my growing tummy again in the mirror realizing it was just my tummy that was getting bigger.

I let out a scream that might have made someone deaf if anyone were home. How could I have been so stupid? I was having a baby. A demon baby, no a half demon baby. Sesshomaru would want to kill it wouldn't he? But there was no way I could escape from him, the Lord of the west would find us no matter where we went.

After all, what Demon Lord could possibly want some mutt child?

**Cliff hangers for the win. As always thanks for reeding :D**


End file.
